


Five Rules and Regulations For Dating Your Teammate

by theminiummark



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: 5+1 Things, Domestic Fluff, M/M, SLEEPY BLOW JOBS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 07:44:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14807177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theminiummark/pseuds/theminiummark
Summary: As outlined by Sidney Crosby, plus one regulation from Geno.





	Five Rules and Regulations For Dating Your Teammate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shmorgas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shmorgas/gifts).



**1\. There are enough smells in the locker room and they should not follow them home.**

“Oh my God, what is that?” Sidney asks, scrunching up his nose and turning around to walk out of the room. Peering in from the doorway, where it is safe, he asks again, "what the fuck did you eat?“

Geno gives Sid a sheepish grin and flutters the bed sheet, making more of the appalling odor permeate the room. "Sorry, Sid, sorry. Tried new sandwich shop. Very good.”

“Uh huh, sure,” says Sid dubiously. “It doesn’t seem so good now.”

Geno laughs at him, getting up from the bed and coming toward Sid, chasing him from the room when Sid refuses to step inside the death chamber of stench their room has become. Geno corners him at the top of the stairs, pushing Sid until his back hits the wall, kissing him lightly, teasing his lips until Sid is surging into Geno, deepening the kiss. 

Geno pulls back, kissing the tip of Sid’s offended, wrinkled nose, grinning wide again at Sid’s helpless smile back. 

“No, but seriously, let’s not get that sandwich again.”

**2\. Personal Hygiene Is Important.**

“Ouch. Sid, face is so scratchy.”

“What?” Sid asks, pouting into the skin at Geno’s ribs. “It is not.”

“Is, too! Feels like sandpaper. Not fun for sexy times.”

Geno squirms away when Sid grabs him around the waist and starts rubbing his face against Geno’s chest.

“Sid! Sid! Stop!” He laughs, pushing his face away, holding his head still in his huge, wide palms, laughing harder at the face Sid tries to make with Geno’s hands squishing his cheeks.

Sid subsides and rests his chin on Geno’s sternum. “Well, at least I don’t have razor-sharp toenails, unlike some people.”

“What? Razor— I don’t!”

“Sharper than skate blades. I could show you scars. Seriously, how can you even skate with them that long?”

Geno glares. Sid blinks innocently. 

“Fine.” Geno sighs, giving in. "I trim; you shave.“

"Deal.”

Later, Geno admits to getting the better end of the deal. Because Sid, clean-shaven, looks fucking sexy, and his skin feels soft and suede-like as he nibbles teasing kisses on Sid’s jaw. And it feels even better against his thighs, when they got to those sexy times.

**3\. Snoring is Not a Lullaby, No Matter That They Love Each Other.**

Let it not be said Sid is unaware of his own propensity for snoring when sleeping on his back, which was why he always takes great pains to fall asleep on his stomach.

Geno, on the other hand, is one of the quietest sleepers Sid has ever encountered; except, that is, when Geno is completely exhausted. So, when they are deep into the playoffs and he reaches his current levels of pure, unadulterated weariness, he topples from where he stands, dress shoes, sport coat, and tie firmly in place, to land on Sid’s mattress in a gangling sprawl. Which he then lets loose almost immediately with a series of bone-rattling snorts and bellows that would put a Canadian moose to shame.

The first time it happens after they start seeing each other, Sid looks on in amazement. Surely Geno is faking? Playing a prank? Sid has heard crowds of fans that put out fewer decibels.

But by now, Sid knows it is, tragically, not some hilarious joke and none of the following remedies work: nudging Geno on his side (he would stop for a few blissful moments, allowing Sid to just slip into sleep, before starting up again); waking him up (impossible); putting those band-aid type things that are advertised to help on the bridge of his nose(useless); muffling him with a pillow (dangerous). No, oddly enough, the real solution, found by trial and error, is giving Geno a blowjob.

Somehow, this confuses sleeping Geno.

Sid always takes his time. He starts out caressing Geno, smoothing his hands down his arms, rubbing circles on his chest and his hip. Then, after positioning himself between Geno’s legs, he tucks his underwear (if he’s wearing any) under his balls. Sid lavishes lingering, open mouthed kisses up and down Geno’s gorgeous cock. 

He loves how it firms up under his mouth. When Geno is at least half hard, then Sid takes the head in his mouth, sucking firmly, letting his tongue play along Geno’s frenulum.

When Geno is fully hard, he wakes up enough to stop snoring and starts whimpering and making vague, appreciative sounds and saying Sid’s name until he comes. And Sid knows just how to get him there. He takes him deep, swallowing around the head of Geno’s dick in this throat, using his hand to roll Geno’s balls and the other to stroke himself off to the same pace as his bobbing head. 

Sid keeps it up until Geno’s hips are stuttering and his come is coating his tongue. As soon as he comes, Geno relaxes into deep, peaceful sleep. Sid usually finishes soon after, groaning at the taste and smell of Geno all around him. He, too, finds it easy to fall into sleep again.

Sid’s never told him that’s why he gets those blowjobs, of course. It might ruin the efficiency of the treatment, and Sid’s good sleep.

**4\. First one to come changes the sheets or sleeps in the wet spot.**

“Oh, God. Oh, Fuck. Yeah. Right - mmm, yeah,” Geno says, his face buried in his arms. “Hey! Why stop?” He glares over his shoulder. Sid loves how he can make Geno’s English almost non-existent, but, no this is important.

“Did you put down the towel?”

“Fuck. Don’t know. C'mon.” Geno shoves backward.

“You know the rule!”

“Fuck rules. You always change rule! Less talk, more fuck.”

Sid huffs at him and starts fucking again, because. Well, because Geno’s ass was very warm and tight, and he seems to want it very much and screw the towel. But he is still right. "I’m not sleeping in the wet spot,“ Sid pants fucking in short and fast, right there, right like Geno loves. 

Geno groans and drops even lower, his chest resting on the bed, his ass tilted up just right to feel Sid’s cock thrusting in just the right way. He reaches down, now bringing his hand into play, stroking himself off. Sid grins. He is so going to win. Just a matter of time now and he’ll feel Geno coming around him, the greatest feeling in the world—

"Oh, shit,” Sid says. He makes the worst mistake of thinking and watching at the same time. He closes his eyes, too late, and hears Geno laughing at him as Sid starts to come.

And then Geno squeezes him hard a moment later—oh, fuck. “Oh, God. So good,” Sid says, and hears Geno echo him, and watches Geno’s arm moving fast. Then Sid has to close his eyes and just feel it.

“I call tie,” Sid murmurs against the salty skin of Geno’s back a minute or so later.

“Fuck, no tie. I’m best.”

They roll away from each other, and Sid ties off the condom and carefully wrapped it in some tissue paper before dumping it in the trash. He turns back and sees, as he had suspected, Geno has forgotten to spread the towel down on the sheet.

“Caught most of it,” Geno says, returning from the bathroom. “Don’t be sore loser.” He grins and kisses the tip of Sid’s nose.

“Hmmph.”

“Is your rule.”

**5\. Don’t Hog the Bed or the Covers**

Sid wakes up with his left arm numb and a sense he is being slowly smothered alive. When he painfully extracts himself from under his bed mate, it’s to find Geno wrapped like a burrito on his other side, nothing showing but the crown of his unfathomable hair, having rolled in his sleep to lie on top of Sid.

Scowling, Sid goes on the offensive. A poke only earns him a sleepy grumble, but persistence pays off, and eventually Geno surfaces and frowns at him.

“You did it again! Again with the stealing of the blankets, and then deciding I was more comfortable than the rest of the bed. What the hell, G?” Sid gestures wildly at the vast expanse of empty bed and almost tumbles backward off the bed, making Geno smirk at him. 

“That,” Geno says, his voice like gravel. "See? C'mere.“ And Geno coaxes him closer, tucking the covers around the both of them this time, to Sid’s protests, until they are both cocooned. "Now, lean back.”

Sid leans, but the blankets hold him tight.

“See? No falling off. Or moving away.” Geno yawns and rests his cheek against Sid’s chest. “Want you close. Now, sleep. Have early skate, remember?”

Sid settles down, his breath huffing against cowlick, and positions his arm around Geno’s shoulder so it wouldn’t go to sleep on him again.

Maybe, from a tactical standpoint, this configuration did make a small amount of sense, Sid thought as he nuzzles closer. 

He falls asleep with his nose buried in Geno’s hair.

**+1. No Hockey Talk in Bed.**

“That call at the end of the second was such bullshit,” Sid says as he pulls his t-shirt over his head. He continues talking about the Avalanche vs. Jets game that they finished watching on their _day off_ and Geno has had enough. 

Fuck knows he loves hockey, but he just wants time with Sid and time not time thinking about goddamn corsi while trying to sex up his boyfriend. 

Sometimes hockey is sexy. After their last game, Geno didn’t let them leave the arena before he had shown Sid his appreciation for his goal late in the third. 

But when they are at home, _in bed,_ there should be no hockey talk. 

He waits for Sid to come back in from the bathroom, cutting him off as he continues to talk about the Jets’ defence.

“Sid. I have new rule.”

Sid stops, both his mouth and his feet as he takes in Geno. Geno stands next to their bed, hands on his hips, gaze intense and he looks at Sid. 

Sid, nods and says carefully, “okay?”

“In bed?” Geno gestures obviously, before stepping up to Sid, cradling his face in his hands. “Just us here. No hockey, no worries, nothing else but us, yes?”

“Okay, but G -"

“No, Sid, leave at the door if you have to. Just want my Sid with me here.”

Sid nods, eyes lowering sheepishly as Geno leans in and kisses his nose, before taking Sid’s mouth in a deep kiss. 

There’s no room for talking after that. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my [tumblr](http://theminiummark.tumblr.com/) as a birthday gift for shmorgas a few years ago. I cleaned it up and added the +1 for you all today.


End file.
